Dark Family
by mr. 96
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots dealing with Stein and/or Crona. Some are connected, some aren't, but this will be the groundwork for several more of my stories. And of course I do not own Soul Eater.
1. Dark Family

**Hello, it's the new guy, Mr. 96. I've been neglecting to do the disclaimers on these guys a lot, because doing the disclaimers is a pain in the ass, but here I go anyway: I do not own Soul Eater. If I did, Death the Kid would have a Southern accent, and characters like BlackStar and Ragnarok, who I hate, would be actively smited by the author's will. That won't happen here, regrettably. It's basically every idea I've had about Soul Eater during my three weeks at a college (never mind what a high schooler was doing in college) except for Death the Kid having a Southern accent. I mean, c'mon, he's badass either way!**

Maka and Death the Kid had finally caught up to Medusa. _Now we'll kill that witch and bring Stein and Crona back to their senses!_ they thought. Crona turned around. "You're idiots, aren't you?" he said, his eyes piercing through their souls. Stein also turned. "Indeed," he said, with malice in his voice, "You don't know why we're doing this."

"What are you talking about?" replied Soul, who was quite angry with what was happening. "Medusa took Marie's body just so she could control you guys, isn't that it?"  
"No, no!" replied Crona. "Medusa may be mean to me, but she's still my mother. And she brought in Stein to be my father. You know what that means?"

"It sounds like she's intent on starting some sort of 'family,' if that's what you mean," replied Death the Kid.

"You're absolutely right as always, Kid," Stein retorted. "This is what we wanted. To finally be a family."

Maka was angry at this. "You call a mother who punishes you because you don't know how to deal with what she wants you to do and a father who'll experiment on you a _family?"_ she cried at Crona.

Crona frowned. Maka didn't seem to understand anything. "Shut up!" he cried. "I don't know how to deal with being treated like a friend, or a member of the DWMA! At least with Medusa I can understand how to live with being a monster!"

"I agree with Crona," Stein continued, "I thought it'd be interesting to experiment on what it would be like to finally be with someone who shared the same madness as I did." _(Note: a bit of a spoiler here, but in the next chapters I'll have Stein turning into a Kishin)_

Death the Kid was furious. "Stein," he said, "Even as a teacher at DWMA, you were despicable! How could you have done this?"

Stein shrugged. "It started with an experiment to revive the dead-but that's not important now!" His expression changed from madness to calm.

"Remember this: Don't follow us. _We don't want to come back." _As Stein said this, he turned to leave, but in doing so, dropped a copy of a photo. Maka checked and looked at it. It was a picture of Medusa and Stein together, with their arms around Crona. The moment no one thought existed.

In truth, the photo was a fake. Just something Medusa came up with to keep Crona by her side. Nevertheless, the "family" kept it with them, and framed it. But on the day that one of the two that she'd taken went insane, that one developed into a Kishin and destroyed the photo.

(Note: Don't ask whether the Kishin I'm referring to is Crona or Stein, I purposefully made it vague because Stein goes bad in the anime, while Crona goes bad in the manga.)


	2. Wish you'd never been born?

**Anyone who was confused by what happened during the first chapter has my sympathies and apologies. The simple explanation is that Marie took a big role in the lives of Stein and Crona, so Medusa decided the best way to control both of them would be to use Marie's body. I will explain everything else in the prequel.**

Crona was embarrassed to no end. He had just written a poem for his friends, like Maka asked him to, telling him that the best way to express what he didn't know how to deal with was to write. However, the poem, as it turned out, was so saddening that it made Maka, Soul, Marie, and BlackStar all wish that they'd never been born. _Now they know how I feel, _he thought to himself.

He was so sad that he went over to join them. "I wish I'd never been born!" he shouted, and so the circle was complete.

Death the Kid, the famous son of Shinigami-Sama, walked into the room. He had come in here after his friends hadn't come out for ten minutes, and was drawn into the room when he heard Sid cry, "I wish that I'd never come back to life!"

He saw them all in the corner. "Hey, BlackStar, Soul, I thought we were all going back by now!" Nobody turned at him. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore, and turned to look at Maka. "what's the matter with you guys?"

Maka took on an annoyed expression and said, "If you really wanna know, go read that over there," pointing to a slip of paper on the table. Death the Kid picked it up, read it, and after a while of staring at it…

"Hey, this poem is excellent! The lines and stanzas are all perfectly symmetrical! Even the rhyming and alliteration are flawless!" he said, turning to them. "Who wrote this?"

Crona nervously turned his/her head towards the young Shinigami. Kid looked at this new student. He…..? She….? It? had a perfectly symmetrical hairstyle, and the look in Crona's eyes was one of fear. "Really? Y-y-you mean it d-doesn't make you wish you've never been born?"

Kid looked at the child, then patted Crona on the shoulders. "Of course it doesn't," he said to the black-blooded swordsman, "A simple poem wouldn't make me wish I'd never been born!"

He walked over to the corner where everyone was sitting, and sat down beside them. "I already felt that way to begin with!" he said, taking on the same gloomy attitute as his friends, "I'm nothing but a filthy asymmetrical bacteria! Just do me a favor and kill me already!"

**A-haha! Didn't expect that, did you? I wanted to make something that was distinctively less dark than my first chapter, so I decided to predict Kid's reaction to Crona's poem, something that's never been done. Of course, only someone who knew of what happens when Kid gets depressed would get the joke.**


	3. The Dance, part 1

**Mr. 9****6 has returned to his second earliest fic! Since I was going to prom in about a week or two, I thought it might be prudent to try my hand at writing a dance fic! This is a two-parter, so expect the conclusion some time over the weekend!**

_Dear Crona,_

_We would be most excited if you were to attend our Death Weapon Dance night, three days from now._

_The time is at 7:00, and the location is the school itself—the same room as we were in on the night that you attacked us. _

_With our sincere regards,_

_The DWMA Staff—Lord Death, Death Scythes Spirit, Azusa, Marie, and Justin, and Faculty Meisters Franken Stein and Sid._

_(P.S. – Due to fights breaking out during last year's dance, everyone attending must have someone of the opposite gender accompanying them.)_

Crona crumpled up the paper, getting nervous. There was no way he could go—the only person he could think of going with was Maka, and he heard she was already going with Soul—and he didn't want to, either. He didn't know how to deal with dancing! "Hey, Crona," Kid shouted, "Did you get an invitation to the dance?" Crona jumped in shock. He slowly looked at Kid. "Y-yeah, but I'm not coming," he said, stuttering, "I-I don't have anyone to go with."

"Well, then, I may have a solution to that!" Kid said, "You see, I was going to ask Liz to the dance, because she pays more attention to symmetry than Patty, but she said she'd only go with me if I found someone for Patty to go with, and I said, 'Of course I will! In fact, I also wanted to find someone for Patty! It wouldn't be symmetrical if just the two of us went!' So, long story short, why don't you go with Patty? You've got my blessing."

"B-but….I don't know how to deal with her," Crona said, blushing. Of course he admired Patty—after all, she was everything he wasn't—a girl who just _radiated_ a positive attitude—but she frightened him, to say the least. "Okay, then, it's settled!" Kid said. "Patty!" he called, "I found someone for you!"

Patty came running down the hall. "Yaaaay!" she sang, "Kid-kun found me a date!" She latched onto Crona's back, pulling his hair, "Why do you have pink hair?" she asked, "Are you really a girl?"

"W-well, Medusa didn't really enlighten me on gender difference, so she generally just treated me like I was," Crona said, "Since even she didn't know who my dad was, and he's probably dead anyway, she just gave me her clothing. Unfortunately, that included dresses. Ragnarok said that she was trying to put me into madness by having me wear illogical clothing, but…"

"No, it's fine!" Patty sang, "You're cute!" She hugged him. "I can't wait!" Crona blushed intensely. How did this happen….? But, secretly, he was glad. Patty was someone he….it was hard to describe. She was the complete opposite of him, overly bubbly, confident, and cheerful. But something about her made him feel confident too. It was the same way with Maka and Ragnarok. But Patty made him….happy. He didn't know how to deal with _that _emotion, but something told him he didn't have to.


End file.
